1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a synthesis constraint creating device, a behavioral synthesis device, a synthesis constraint creating method and a recording medium for creating synthesis constraint information indicating a constraint which must be satisfied when a behavioral synthesis device creates a register transfer level description from a behavior level description.
2. Description of the Related Art
Presently, there is known a behavioral synthesis technology of creating a register transfer level description (RTL description) from a behavior level circuit description (behavior level description) to support designing of a semiconductor integrated circuit, such as an LSI or a VLSI. There are also known various kinds of technologies for reducing the burden of a designer in behavioral synthesis. For example, Unexamined Japanese Patent Application KOKAI Publication No. 2006-285865 (hereinafter, “patent literature 1”) discloses a technology of facilitating a work for establishing a correspondence relationship between an RTL description and a behavior level description.
According to the technology disclosed in patent literature 1, it is necessary for the designer or the like of a circuit to prepare information (hereinafter, “synthesis constraint information”) indicating a constraint like the number of components of a circuit beforehand in executing a behavioral synthesis process.
However, preparation of synthesis constraint information beforehand is very difficult. This is because synthesis constraint information to be prepared must be information corresponding to a library containing various kinds of circuit information for a circuit to be designed. Another reason is that if a behavioral synthesis scheme applied to a behavior level description differs, most appropriate synthesis constraint information to be prepared becomes different.
The present invention has been made in view of the foregoing circumstances, and it is an object of the present invention to provide a synthesis constraint creating device, a behavioral synthesis device, a synthesis constraint creating method and a recording medium for creating synthesis constraint information indicating a constraint which must be satisfied when a behavioral synthesis device creates a register transfer level description from a behavior level description.